


The Fight That Changed Everything

by Nix28



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix28/pseuds/Nix28
Summary: Asami enters a tournament thinking the last round would be easy. Little did she know it would tear her and Korra apart
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Fight That Changed Everything

The tournament…the highest honor and glory to those who not only complete its daring tasks, but also beat masters of their fighting style from around the world. Members of the Fire Nation, known for their long sword skills that are honed from a young age. Their fighting style based on the ability to rapidly attack, to always be on the offense. It is known as the style of flames, as members of this nation would rather beat their opponent senseless than admit defeat or have their honor wounded. Just as fire fights to keep alight until there is no other choice but to be extinguished, they fight until they are unable too. Members of the Air Nation, are known for the staffs they bare, with the experience needed to master such weapons. Their fighting style is based upon the agility and flexibility of their style, along with their extensive knowledge of pressure points. This knowledge, is used to take out their opponents, often leaving them temporarily paralyzed or knocked out for hours at a time. It is known as the style of winds, as their movements are swift and silent. Members of the Earth Nation are known for their double chain scythe wielding abilities. A scythe is on either side of a five foot metal link chain which is often wielded as a weapon itself, used to block attacks and render their opponent unconscious. It is not only the use of the weapon, but also it's accuracy, which the swift, yet powerful attacks has given this fighting style the name boulder. Just as its namesake it is a challenge to move in the direction you want it too. Members of the Water Nation are known for the use of the twin scimitar. These blades although slightly curved are used through the smooth motions of this fighting style. As smooth as it is, they must be careful of the speed at which they fight. Too fast and the fighter becomes unbalanced. Too slow and the enemy can gain the upper hand. This style is known as rain, for like its namesake its smooth and flowing, able to change form.

Asami's POV-

As I walk down one of the many long corridors of the building where the tournament is being held, the silence is broken only by my footsteps. On either side are rows of armour, showing the history of warfare as the technology changed. I've already changed into the slightly padded uniform that all participants are required to weat. Mine is a light green that matches my eyes thankfully, I've already fought several members of the Earth Nation that had a sickly off green color. The uniform color is based on which nationality that the participant has. Red and black stands for the fire nation. Yellow and orange for Air Nation. Green and brown for Earth Nation. Blue and white for Water Nation. If you're a part of Capital City, you're given a color. Looking at my reflection, I feel relief to see that the outfit isn't as hideous as I assumed it would look. Soft footsteps interrupt my thought, I look up to see Tenzin. "Are you ready Asami?" I nod, following him. The quiet scuffle from our footsteps is the only noise as we enter the tunnel leading towards the large room where the tournament is being held.

"Ready?" He asks, I nod. "Remember your opponent is a member of the water tribe, but she has an amazing sense of balance so she'll move quicker than your other opponents from the Water Nation. Since this is the last round, you'll be fighting using hand to hand combat. Be careful," he stresses, I nod. Pulling on the helmet I look through the darkened part, walking out onto the field. Almost immediately I'm greeted by the roar of the crowd as they cheer and stomp colors of all the nations turning into a kaleidoscope that makes me dizzy. My opponent walks out confidently, getting into position in her half of the circle that marks our fighting ring. Getting in my half I get into position, arms raised in a defensive position. At the gong she races forward, her leg whipping out to catch me in the stomach. The force put behind it almost makes me topple, I skid back to stop me from collapsing. Trying to recover I flounder, her punches and kicks coming faster and faster, as if she's sensed my hesitation and isn't holding back. Finally landing a hit, I see her hold the spot, making me grin.

Kicking, I see too late that it's a trick, her hand shoots out to grab my leg. I'm thrown into the mat. There's a loud snap followed by a tidal wave of pain, there's a gong. "The finals have finished…your new champion…" I'm carried off of the floor by a stretcher before they finish the announcement, but not before my opponent takes off her helmet. Horror strikes me as I look at her in shock, recognizing her in a moment. How could I not recognize the mocha colored skin and short cut of my girlfriend's hair. The choppiness of the cut and color that can only belong to her shock me into silence. In the infirmary, my arm is put into a cast, the last throw fractured it. Her loud voice fills the silence of the room before she barges in, still arguing with Tenzin. "Sami," she pales looking horrified as she collapses onto the floor next to my bed. "Please make her leave," Tenzin touches her shoulder, she brushes off his touch. "Sami…" "I never want to see you again," I choke out, she freezes. "Asami, you can't be serious," her voice has turned from her usual loud, confident tone to a ragged whisper. "I-I am. We are done," I choke out, fighting the tears.

Her face turns emotionless, she quickly leaves. Once the door quietly clicks shut behind her I break down, Tenzin rubs my back as he tries his best to get rid of some of the pain.

We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies & Privacy Policies.  
Accept


End file.
